


Two men and a baby

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Seb is a schemer like his dad, rom com AU, two men and a baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: a robron romcom AU very loosely based on the film Three men and a baby





	Two men and a baby

“What’s wrong with this girl then?” Aaron asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“What do you mean what’s wrong with her?” Robert replied, fussing with his hair. 

“Well she agreed to go out with you, didn’t she?”

Robert glared at Aaron who laughed and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Funny. You missed your calling mate, should’ve been a comedian instead of a mechanic.”

Aaron laughed again and sipped his beer.

“You should be happy, this way you get to be the only one to enjoy my fantastic sense of humour. And you don’t even have to pay.”

“Lucky me.” Robert muttered under his breath and checked the time on his phone. “Right. I have to get going in a minute, how do I look?”

Aaron looked him up and down for a minute with a frown on his face.

“What? Are you a fashion expert now too?”

“No… I was just thinking… it’s a lot of blue isn’t it?”

“What now?”

“Your outfit. It’s blue. You always wear blue. Don’t you own any other items of clothing? Maybe something that’s not blue?”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Says you. Mister I don’t care what colour it is, as long as it’s black.”

“I don’t have a date tonight.” Aaron shrugged.

“Yeah and when was the last time you had a date? One that didn’t involve your laptop and your right hand?”

Aaron laughed.

“Fuck off. Get out of here before she comes to her senses.”

Robert grinned, knowing he’d hit a sore spot with his friend, but also knowing Aaron wasn’t exactly desperate for attention after breaking up with his boyfriend not long after he and Robert had moved into their flat together. Men noticed Aaron, but Aaron rarely bothered to so much as smile at them. Something Robert was secretly pleased about.

“Don’t wait up.” He called out over his shoulder as he walked out the door – and tripped over a car seat with a now very much awake baby in it. “What the hell?” He looked around to see who had left the baby on his doorstep but there was nobody around. “Is this some kind of joke?”

The baby, now definitely fully awake, was getting more and more annoyed by the lack of attention after being woken up so forcefully and started crying.

“No, no, no, please don’t do that. The neighbours like us and I’d like to keep it that way.” Robert pleaded with the child.

“What’s going on here? Whose baby is that?” Aaron, who’d been attracted by the noise asked as he walked up behind Robert and looked over his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I just found him… or her… on our doorstep. It must be some kind of joke.” Robert turned around. “Did you do this?”

“What? Of course not! How am I supposed to have done that? You picked me up from work, remember? I don’t think you can order babies online.”

“How the hell did it appear on our doorstep then, Aaron?!”

“How am I supposed to know, Robert?! Magic?! A stork?!”

The two men shouting at each other scared the child who started crying even louder.

“Now look what you’ve done! You scared the baby!”

Aaron rolled his eyes and reached around Robert to pick up the car seat.

“What are you doing?”

“We can’t leave him out there forever, can we?” Aaron said and walked back into the flat and put the car seat down on the coffee table. “So, what now?”

Robert had followed him back inside and sat down next to him on the sofa.

“I have no idea.”

“Maybe we should call the police.”

“And tell them what? Someone left a baby on my doorstep and I don’t know what to do?”

“Well maybe they can figure out who he belongs to.”

“What if he doesn’t have any family?”

“They’ll find him a good foster family I suppose.”

The cries had calmed down somewhat, and the child seemed to take in their new surroundings.

Robert scooted forward on the sofa and reached over to undo the straps and lift the baby out of the seat.

“Hey, you, where are your mummy and daddy eh?”

“I think he might be looking at his daddy.” Aaron said, holding up an envelope. “This is addressed to you.”

“What? No. That can’t be.” Robert said, seeing his own name written on the envelope in somewhat familiar handwriting.

Aaron decided to open it instead of waiting for Robert to do it.

“It’s a letter.” He said, quickly scanning the page. “His name is Sebastian, Seb for short, and he’s 4 months old. He’s yours.”

“What? Give me that.” Robert said, awkwardly trading the baby for the envelope with Aaron.

_Dear Robert, I’m sorry I had to do this to you like this, but I had no choice. I knew if I’d done this in person, I wouldn’t have been able to go through with it._

_This is Sebastian (I call him Seb for short) he is four months old and he’s your son. I need you to look after him and love him because I can’t. Not now and maybe not ever again._

_I know he’ll be safe with you. All of his documents and his clothes are on their way to you. Please tell him his mummy loved him very much._

_All the best, Rebecca._

_Ps. Please don’t try to find me._

“Well… daddy… how are your nappy changing skills?”

“This is insane.” Robert muttered and scrolled through his contacts on his phone until he’d found Rebecca’s number and hit call. “Damn it. Number disconnected.”

“Well she did say not to try and find her…” Aaron shrugged. “Who is she anyway?”

“Chrissie’s sister.”

“Wait, Chrissie as in… your ex fiancée Chrissie?”

“Yes.” Robert sighed.

“Does she know?”

“About me sleeping with her sister? I don’t know… I barely remember it…”

“Well this little guy says it happened.” Aaron said and handed him back the baby.

“Yeah…” Robert replied, looking at the little boy in his arms.

\---

Over the next few days an envelope full of legal documents and a large box filled with baby clothes and other supplies were delivered to their house. Both including notes from Rebecca apologising for not being there in person and thanking Robert for loving Seb when she couldn’t.

He’d tried tracking her down but without any luck. Nobody seemed to know where she was. The company delivering the packages had no address from the sender and Chrissie didn’t even want to take his calls. He’d even gone as far as having Aaron call Lawrence at work, pretending to be a client to his secretary so she’d patch him through to the man himself. But even though he had at least talked to him, he hadn’t been able to give him any information about Rebecca.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m sorry.” Robert admitted to Seb as he tried his best to dress him after giving him a bath in the bathroom sink. He’d spent most of the night after Seb had been dropped on their doorstep doing research online, but he still felt completely out of depth.

“He seems alright to me. The nappy is staying on this time.” Aaron said, pushing himself off the wall behind them and grabbing his toothbrush. “I have to work though so if you don’t mind, I want to brush my teeth.”

“Please don’t leave me on my own with him.” Robert pleaded.

“I don’t have a choice, do I? I can’t call in sick because my flatmate’s just found out he has a son that was dumped on our doorstep three days ago.”

Robert knew Aaron was right. He’d called in sick himself the morning after they’d found Seb, but he knew he’d have to go back sooner or later.

“But I don’t know what I’m doing. I can’t be a father, I’m terrible with kids. I know nothing about them.”

“And I do?”

“You have Leo. And Liv. And 50 thousand younger cousins.”

“I only hang out with Leo for a few hours at a time. I play a few games with him and then hand him back to his parents. And Liv is a teenager. I know nothing about babies either!” Aaron argued. “But your brother has two young kids.”

Robert groaned.

“I never see them, do I? Since their dad hates me.”

“Give him a call and work things out.”

Robert sighed and looked at the little boy in his arms.

“Do you want to meet your uncle Andy? Or maybe your auntie Vic. She’ll like you. She loves babies.” He said and met Aaron’s eyes in the mirror. “If I go see them, will you come with me? For moral support.”

“Alright.” Aaron said around a mouth full of toothpaste. “My mum’s been nagging me to come visit anyway.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.”

Aaron smiled, spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth and his toothbrush.

“I know.” He joked and stroked Seb’s cheek with one finger. “You know you’ve got your daddy’s eyes, mate.” He said, forcing himself to look at the little boy and not at the man holding him. Those eyes were going to be the death of him.

\---

“Christ look at the prices on these things.” Robert muttered.

It had been about a week since Seb had arrived in Robert and Aaron’s lives, and while Robert had taken to carrying him around in a carrier strapped to his chest, he’d decided he needed a proper pram for him.

Aaron had driven the three of them to a large baby store in the city centre to help carry the supplies.

“Babies are expensive, I know that much.” Aaron shrugged.

“Yeah I’m beginning to see that…” Robert replied and looked at the price tag on another pram.

“Hi there, do you need any help?” A friendly sales girl asked when she seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Uh… I’m looking for a pram… but I’m not sure what’s best.”

“We have a wide variety of prams. How old is he? Or she?” The girl asked, moving the carrier out of the way so she could get a better look at Seb.

“Uh he is about four months now.”

“He’s a handsome little man. He takes after his daddy.” The girl said, and Aaron disliked her flirty tone immediately.

“We need one of those things that you can convert into a car seat. One of those things that he sits up in.” Aaron interrupted.

The sales girl looked back and forth between them and seemed to get the hint Aaron was giving her.

“Lucky you, eh, out and about with your daddies.” She said to Seb before turning her attention to both Robert and Aaron. “If you just follow me, I’ll show you some prams and you can decide which one suits you best.”

An hour later they’d found a pram Robert was satisfied with and some other supplies they needed to properly take care of the little boy.

“Look at this, how cute is this?!” Aaron said, holding up a black hoodie with paw prints all over it.

“That’s way too big for him.” Robert argued.

“I know that Robert, but he’ll grow into it, won’t he.” Aaron replied. “Look, they have matching joggers. He’ll look so cute in them.”

“At least get a different colour joggers. You’re not dressing him in all black. People will think he’s going to a funeral.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but picked up a pair of red joggers instead.

“You should have a look around for more clothes.” He suggested.

“Have you seen the size of that box that was delivered to our house? He’s got more clothes than I do!”

“That’s impossible.” Aaron teased. “But babies grow, Robert. Those clothes will be too small for him soon. Leo never even wore half the stuff they bought him because he grew out of it all so quickly.”

“Right. Yes. Of course.” Robert said, eyes running over the clothing racks. “I didn’t even think of that. I’m an idiot.”

“Not more than usual.” Aaron said with a grin. “You’ve only been a dad for about a week, give yourself a break.” He added when he noticed Robert wasn’t about to laugh his comment off with a ‘shut up’ and an insult or two.

“I know. I’m ok. Let’s just… get this little man some new outfits, eh?”       

They browsed the store for the better part of an hour, while jokingly insulting the other’s taste in clothes, until Seb started getting restless.

“I think we better go pay and get out of here. We’ve got a bit of a situation going on.” Robert said as he gently bounced the little boy up and down in his arms. “Right stinky?”

“Right, I think I saw a McDonalds down the road, they’ll have a changing table.”

“No, I thought we could just head home and deal with things there. I didn’t bring any nappies.”

“Then we’ll buy some. We can’t just leave him like that.”

“We’ll be home in no time. He’ll be fine.”

At that moment Seb decided to let his dad know he most definitely would not be fine and started crying.

“I think he disagrees.”

\---

“Sir, you’re in the wrong place, this isn’t the gents.”

Robert turned around and looked at the exasperated store manager standing behind him.

“Yes, I am aware of that, but I’m trying to change my son and there is no changing mat in the gents.”

“Well I’m sorry about that but you still can’t be in here. Surely your wife could change the baby?”

“I don’t have a wife. Or girlfriend for that matter.”

“Oh, leave him be.” A woman coming out of one of the stalls said while she washed her hands. “He’s only trying to take care of his child.”

“Yes, but we’ve gotten a complaint about a man being in the ladies and making people uncomfortable.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. Who complained?” Robert asked the man. “I’ve only been in here for a few minutes.”

“The only one making people uncomfortable right now is you.” Another woman said to the manager. “Do you need some help with that, love?” She asked Robert.

“Oh, uh yeah I’m just-” 

“Rob, I didn’t know what size to get so I just asked this woman for advice and she said these would be ok.” Aaron said, walking in with a pack of nappies under his arm.

“Right, yeah, ok, thanks.”

“I think it’s the same brand we have at home.”

“Sir you can’t be in here.” The manager said but Aaron ignored him

“Uh yeah looks like it.” Robert said and tried to open the pack and put a clean nappy on Seb.

“You’re going to need to clean him up first, love.” The woman from before told Robert. “With wipes. Do you have wipes?” She asked when she saw Robert eyeing up the paper towels.

“Uh I can go get some.” Aaron offered.

“No need, I have some.” Another woman said and pulled a pack of baby wipes from her purse. “My kids don’t wear nappies anymore, but I still never leave home without them.”

“Thanks…” Robert mumbled and did his best to clean Seb up.

“Is he your first?” The woman asked, looking back and forth between Robert and Aaron.

“Uh yeah. He’s about four months but he’s only been with us for about a week.” Robert told her, keeping his eyes on his son and feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He hated how he was struggling with simple things like changing a nappy.

“I used to drag almost everything our son owned with me whenever we had to go anywhere.” Another woman said. “My wife would joke about needing a separate car for the baby stuff.”

Aaron’s ears perked up when he heard the woman mention her wife.

“How old is your son now?” He asked.

“Seven. And his sister is 4. And I don’t drag half our house along with us anymore. So, there is hope for you boys yet.” She joked.

With a little help they managed to get Seb cleaned up and dressed in new, clean, clothes.

“I’m really going to have to ask you to leave now.” The store manager pressed again.

“We’re done here. We’re leaving.” Aaron said with a glare.

\----

“I don’t think I’ve ever been kicked out a public toilet before.” Robert said as he sank down on the sofa next to Aaron, later that day.

“First time for everything.” Aaron shrugged. “Is he asleep?”

“Yeah, out like a light. I think the whole thing tired him out. It sure as hell tired me out.”

“Me too. But if they don’t want men in the ladies’ room, they shouldn’t put the changing mats in there. You’re not the only single father out there.”

Robert nodded.

“I know. Still felt wrong though. But that one woman was nice enough. The one that helped with Seb’s nappy.”

“Yeah.” Aaron agreed. “The only one that kicked up a fuss was that manager. And whoever set the manager on us.”

Robert nodded again and grabbed Aaron’s beer and took a sip.

“You know that older lady… the one that said Seb was cute? She said I shouldn’t let my husband off the hook that easily when it comes to changing nappies.”

Aaron laughed, took his beer back from Robert and took a swig instead of actually saying something.

\---

A few weeks later, the two of them had gotten more used to looking after a baby (and the comments from people assuming they were a couple) and Seb himself seemed to have gotten more comfortable with them too. Robert had found a day-care for Seb he was satisfied with near his work and, after some pushing from Aaron, called his family.

Though he’d only called Vic and Diane, and not Andy, it was still progress.

“Hey Rob, I talked to my boss and I got the Friday and the Monday off so we can go that weekend you were talking about the other day.” Aaron said as he walked into the house but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Robert sitting on the sofa with a woman he didn’t know with Seb in her lap.

“Oh! I uh… this is Priya.” Robert said, gesturing to the woman when he saw Aaron. “We uh work together. Priya, this is Aaron. My roommate.”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah… you too…” Aaron muttered. “I didn’t know you had anyone coming over tonight, Rob.”

“Oh no, I just stopped by to see who had made him cancel our date a few weeks ago.” Priya said quickly. “Turns out it’s just this handsome little man.” She added and tickled Seb’s tummy.

“We’re giving things a second chance this Friday… would you mind watching Seb?”

“You want me to watch your son while you go out on a date?” Aaron asked, feeling himself get angry.

“Yes? Please? You’re the only one I trust with him and he knows you. He likes you.”

“I can always give you the number for my babysitter. She’s great with kids and hundred percent reliable.” Priya offered.

“See? Problem solved.” Aaron said and went to his room. The last thing he wanted to see was Robert putting the charm on some girl.

Unfortunately for him, that became somewhat of a regular occurrence when Robert started dating Priya. She always seemed to be there or on her way there whenever Aaron got in from work and it annoyed him more every time.

“You’re joking right? Again? Why?” Aaron asked when Robert mentioned she was coming over again one Thursday night when all Aaron had wanted to do was relax, have a cuddle with Seb and watch dodgy tv for a few hours.

“She’s nice.” Robert said with a shrug. “She understands me. She has a kid of her own so she understands why I have to put Seb first.”

“You don’t though, do you? You always dump him on me when you want to go get your rocks off with her.”

“You say you don’t mind looking after him!”

“I don’t! But I’m not his dad and I’m not your personal babysitter! What if I want to go out too? What if I want to pick up a guy and take him home?”

“Go for it! It’s your house too!”

“Is it? It doesn’t seem like it lately, what with her around all the time!”

Seb was playing with his toys on his playmat by Robert’s feet and picked up on the tension between the two men and started crying.

“No, no Sebby, I’m sorry. It’s ok. Don’t cry.” Robert said as he scooped him up from the floor and cuddled him against his chest.

Aaron hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and putting a hand on Seb’s back.

“I’m sorry mate, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s all ok, I promise.” He stroked the little boy’s cheek before stepping back and focusing on a spot on the wall next to Robert’s head.

“I uhm… I’m going to stay with my mum for a few days. I booked next week off work already anyway since we were going to go back together… Just need to get out of the city.”

“Is this because of Priya? I can cancel…”

“No it’s fine. I just need to clear my head. I’ll be back in a couple of days probably because my mum will be doing my head in. You know what she’s like.” Aaron said with a small smile.

“You really don’t have to…”

“I know.”

“When are you leaving?”

“First thing. So I probably won’t see you again until I’m back…”

“Which will be when?”

Aaron shrugged.

“I’m due back at work on the 23rd so…”

“Right. Well… say hi to your mum from me… and Vic. Tell her I’ll come see her soon.”

“Sure. Will do. I’m just going to have a shower and an early night.” Aaron said and wished both Robert and Seb goodnight.

The next morning he packed some clothes and drove to the tiny village he and Robert had both grown up in. His mum was happy to see him but knew straight away there was something wrong.

“So is Robert coming later then?” Chas asked as she placed a pint on the bar in front of her son.

“Don’t know. Don’t think so.”

“But you said you were coming for a visit together, right? When you called a few weeks ago.”

“Hmm.”

“So what changed? Have you fallen out or something?”

“No. Nothing changed. He’s got his girlfriend and I’m just in their way so now I’m here. I thought you’d be pleased to see me.”

“I am!”

“Good.”

“And Charity is away so I can use the extra pair of hands behind the bar.”

Aaron groaned.

“Fine.”

The next few days he helped his mother in the pub and actually enjoyed himself. Mostly because he’d been too busy to think about Robert much, and also because of the rugby player that had been flirting with him.

“His name is Ed.” Victoria filled him in. “He’s single.”

“How do you know?”

“I asked him. I want to know who’s flirting with my mate.”

“I don’t need you to get me a bloke, Vic.”

“Clearly you do. You’ve been staring at him for two days and you haven’t made a move yet.”

“What if I’m not interested?”

“You are. I gave him your number.” Vic told him and disappeared into the kitchen.

“You what?! Vic!”

“Hi… Aaron, right?” the guy asked, walking up to the bar and twirling the beer mat in his hands around like he wasn’t quite sure of himself.

“Yeah, what can I get you?”

“Well… I was hoping you would let me buy you a drink.” The guy said. “I’m Ed by the way…”

Aaron nodded.

“Vic told me. But I work here. My mum owns this place.”

“Really? I haven’t seen you around here.”

“I live in Leeds. I’m just visiting for a few days.”

“Oh. Shame.”

“There’s a lot we could do in a few days though.” Aaron said with a smile. The guy was good-looking and he was done pining over Robert. “I finish at 8, do you want to go somewhere for a drink after?”

“It’s actually one of the guys birthdays today… we were going to go to the new club in Hotten for some drinks tonight. Do you want to come?”

“Won’t he mind me tagging along?”

“He probably won’t even notice.” Ed joked. “We were thinking of leaving around 8 or 9.”

“Alright. Pick me up here then.”

Ed smiled.

“Great. See you tonight.”

They chatted for a few minutes more before Ed returned to his friends and Aaron went back to work, both of them sneaking glances at each other until Ed and his friends left to go get ready.

“I’ll text you when we’ve booked the taxi.”

“Sure. You’ve got my number.” Aaron said and half waved as Ed walked out the door.

“Oh sorry man, let me get that for you.” He heard Ed say to someone and hold the door for them.

“I can manage. But thanks.” The other person said and Aaron recognised the voice immediately.

“Robert?” he said when Robert walked through the door with Seb on his hip. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh… thought it was time for Seb to meet his family.” Robert said. “And we miss you.”

“You miss having a live in babysitter.”

“That too.” Robert said with a laugh. “Can we talk?”          

“I’m working.”

“It’s your mum’s pub! Surely you can take a break to talk to your best friend?”

“No not now Rob, I’m busy. Go see Diane. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with now?”

“I’m working.” Aaron said again. “And after that I have a date.”

Robert’s face fell.

“Oh… right…”

“Go see your family.”

“Yeah… ok…” Robert sighed. “Come on Seb, let’s go meet your nana.”

“She’ll love him.” Aaron said, trying to reassure Robert. “He has a habit of sneaking up on people and making them love him, don’t you mate?” He said, leaning over the bar and squeezing the little boy’s hand.

“Yeah… well… have a good night tonight then.” Robert said and left the pub.

The rest of his shift went by uneventful, which was a good thing because Aaron’s head was all over the place. Robert had definitely looked disappointed when he’d mentioned his date… but then still called him his best friend. And then there was Priya back home. At least with Ed he knew where he stood and he knew for sure the other man was interested.

“You look nice.” Chas commented when he came down the stairs after a quick shower and change after his shift. “Going anywhere special?”

“Vic told you didn’t she?”

“Well someone has to! You never tell me anything!” Chas protested “Like that Robert is here too, with a baby.”

“Was he in here?”

“Still is. Out there. Keeping Vic from her work.”

“Right. Well. I have a date. I better go out back. He’s waiting for me.” Aaron said and shrugged on his jacket and slipped out the back door.

“Just walk around with him, pet. Bernice had a phase like that too where she refused to sleep.” Aaron heard Diane say and he knew exactly who she was talking to.

“I can’t just walk around the village with him for hours.” Robert replied exasperated. “Come on Sebby, just go to sleep. Do it for daddy.”

“Just tell him about your superhero films. That’ll put anyone to sleep in minutes.” Aaron couldn’t help himself and walked up to them.

“You watched them too! You said you liked them.”

“They’re alright. But your analysis of them is the cure for insomnia.” Aaron teased and they both laughed.

Diane looked back and forth between Robert and Aaron.

“Well… I’ll leave you boys to it. I have some things to do at the B&B.”

“Oh, ok. Bye Diane. I’ll bring him over around lunch tomorrow.” Robert promised as Diane left. “So… when is your date then?” He asked Aaron.

“Don’t know. He said he’d text me and he hasn’t yet. Maybe he’s changed his mind.”

“He’d be crazy to.”

Aaron shrugged and turned his attention to Seb in his pram.

“What about you, trouble? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“He disagrees. I can’t get him to settle down at all. I thought it might have been Vic’s house that was scaring him or something so I kept him in his travel cot in the living room, but he’s wide awake.” Robert told him.

Aaron lifted Seb up and cuddled him against his chest.

“Are you giving your daddy a hard time today, eh?”

Seb smiled at Aaron and happily settled in his arms.

“That’s the calmest he’s been today.”

“What can I say, I have the magic touch.” Aaron joked.

“Do you… Can you maybe come to Vic’s for a few minutes?” Robert asked. “Get him settled in bed. I know you’ve got plans and all but… maybe then he’ll sleep.”

“Sure. I’ve got a few minutes.” Aaron said and followed Robert to Vic’s house where he attempted to tuck Seb into bed, like he’d done plenty of times in their flat in Leeds, only every time he tried to put him down, Seb started fussing.

He sat down on the sofa with the little boy in his arms.

“Come on now Seb, you have to go to sleep mate. I know you’re tired.”

“I don’t think he knows it.” Robert said, sitting down next to them.

“His eyes are drooping. He’s so close to sleep but he keeps fighting it.”

“He’s missed you… So have I.”

“I haven’t been gone that long.”

“Don’t go on that date tonight.” Robert said after a few minutes of both of them watching Seb.

“What?”

“You heard.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because… I don’t want you to.” Robert took a deep breath. “I want you to stay here. With me. With us.”

“Why? You have a girlfriend.”

“Had.”

“Had?”

“I broke up with her… It wasn’t working.”

“Why not? I thought you liked her?”

“I did… but… I have feelings for someone else. Have had for a while now actually.”

Aaron looked up from the baby in his arms.

“You what?”

“I’m in love with you Aaron. Have been for as long as I can remember… but I always thought you weren’t interested. That you didn’t feel the same. So I tried dating other people to forget that I’m love with my best friend.”

He got up from the sofa and started pacing.

“Rob…”

“I’m sorry for just… blurting this out… but I have to. If… if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine… just tell me and I’ll never mention it again, but if there is a chance for us I - ”

“Robert!” Aaron smiled. “Come here.”

“What?”

“Sit down you idiot and kiss me.”

It took Robert’s brain a few seconds to process what Aaron had just said but then he smiled and sat down and carefully, so he wouldn’t disturb Seb, leaned in to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips.

“Am I dreaming?” He asked jokingly when they pulled back.

“No, but he is.” Aaron replied and looked down at the now peacefully sleeping baby in his arms.

Robert laughed softly and pulled Aaron close and kissed both his and Seb’s heads.

“I think we were part of his masterplan.”


End file.
